Triangle
by Gloria-Krasy
Summary: A young artist meets a strange, feverish woman in the park. He helps her because of compassion, but what happens when he falls in love with Satine? And what will happen when Christian, thought to be dead, shows up and their world is turned upside down?
1. Despair

I don't own any of the characters in Moulin Rouge. The only characters I own are John Green and James Stewart.  
  
DESPAIR "He is dead, madam. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nooooooo!" The red-haired woman screamed loudly wrapping hands up her throat. The doctor looked at Satine with pity and compassion. These scenes were so familiar to him. The relatives were too shocked and grieved to accept the truth. This young lady wasn't exception.  
  
Completely despaired Satine came closer to the bed where was laying the body of Christian, her beloved. How happened this? So fast. An hour ago they were the happiest couple in the world with the fate in their hands. Their love overcame all obstacles! He couldn't be dead! Why it had to finish like this. Satine wasn't able to stop her tears.  
  
"Christian, darling, please, wake up!" She uttered looking at his pale face and forever closed eyes. Was he breathing? No, there wasn't movement in this. dead body. Oh, noooooo!!!!!! It was over and the woman couldn't do anything to stop the madness and hysteria in her breasts.  
  
"WHY?" She shouted and fell on the floor shaking in convulsions.  
  
"Madam, madam, please, calm down!" The doctor kneeled and touched her shoulder. The woman beat him back and looked at him with hatred.  
  
"Why didn't you save him? Why did you let him die?"  
  
"I couldn't do anything."  
  
But Satine didn't hear his words. She ran out of the room not able to calm down. The night was cold, the wind was cruel and biting, and there was a heavy rain which drawn her in his enormous droplets, but it didn't matter. The love of her life was gone. She would never see his eyes and hear his voice, she would never kiss him.  
  
"Christian is dead, Christian is dead." ~ Well, the first chapter is not so good, but I decided to reveal the things later. The next parts are longer and more detailed. If it is familiar with other MR fictions. May be I have read too much of them. Read and review. 


	2. Beatiful Stranger

2. BEAUTIFUL STRANGER  
  
  
  
  
  
John Green was finishing the last details of the picture when he saw the young woman. He looked up surprised into the direction she was coming from. The artist left his drawing block and pencils and headed toward her. It was nice, cool morning in one London' park. There was a flood rain last night and a lot of black clouds covering the sky. He thought the storm will continue for three days, but the dawn cleared everything although the ground was still wet and muddy. So John decided to leave his a bit depressing studio and get over with his last project. He didn't know how long has he worked, may be one hour. And she appeared. The woman looked quite wretched: barefoot and with bedraggled dress, wet and muddy. But her natural beauty was obvious, he appreciated it as an artist and man. Magnificent, crimson hair, creamy skin, perfect figure and astonishing blue eyes. At the moment - full of despair and confusion. That led him to the main reason to notice her and he stopped enjoying her face. What is this beauty doing in such a cold place with no shoes and warm clothes? She seemed really dizzy and faltering, like she couldn't stand upright any longer. John came closer and asked carefully.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, are you OK?  
  
"Yes" The stranger had a glorious voice with thin French accent, but a bit broken. Was she drunk?  
  
"You don't look well. Are you sure you're not cold?  
  
"Oh, no!" She laughed loudly and fell, not able to resist her dizziness. John caught her shaking body fast. Just now he realized how cold her skin was, almost like a dead body. "The love keeps me warm, oh, yeah, the love keeps me warm." The young man got scared of this behavior. The woman cut off these worries and fainted in his arms. John needed a few seconds to realize what had happened. He couldn't leave her like this. She would die or worst, being hurt by someone with more evil and wicked mind. He picked up the stranger's body and placed it on the bench, gathering his stuff in the bag. John covered her with his warm coat and directed to his studio as fast as possible. All the time the artist was rubbing her face, her lips grew paler and paler. After what seemed like eternity he reached the building and walked the stairs to the third floor. John opened the door and slammed it behind.  
  
"You'll be all right!" The artist repeated more to himself than to the fainted woman. Now the most important was not to let her go. He ensconced her on the bed and pull out all blankets there were in the room, as well as the thickest shirt. John dressed her over the rugged dress and wrapped the blankets up her body and moved the bed near the fireplace. Gradually her face returned its color. The man sighed with relief. She would survive. 


	3. Amnesia

3.AMNESIA  
  
  
  
  
  
He was observing the sleepy woman, sitting on a chair close to the bed. Now after her curls were dry and she had much more calm expression, John realized that actually this is the most beautiful person he had ever seen: with so clear features, so bright colors. Almost like an angel. For a moment he was burnt by desire to touch her and see if she is real, but didn't want to wake her up. And he had seen a lot of women, as an artist and in his private life. The beauty was one of the things he believed in as a Bohemian. John achieved part of them: beauty, freedom and truth. But the thing he believed in most - LOVE! - Real and obsessing love - no, he had never been in love in such a way. But he didn't lose hope he would find her. John Green was strange kind of person since his early childhood. He was a dreamer, loved poetry and art and he loved drawing. Most people claimed he's got a great gift. It was inherited from his father who had been artist in his youth, but he couldn't do that for long time. His wife, John's mother, died a lot of years ago. The son didn't remember her. Soon after her death, Edward Green married another woman: severe and cruel woman who treated him bad. She was saying:  
  
"The boy should stop with these art shits! He'll be a complete failure if we don't bring him into line. We shouldn't let him throw his life in stupid dreams of love and so on."  
  
He hated her for these words. But what was worst: Edward started believe her! John had no one to confess and was only child. May be that's why James Stewart's friendship was so valuable for him. Another obsessed with the crazy ideals for beauty, truth, freedom and love. His little brother Chris, although quite young, was the same. And they had got the same trouble, but with their father. The three of them were undivided as long as they were going to school and a lot after that. James preferred the music, Chris - the magic of words, and John - his old passion, the art. Soon after John was eighteen he told his parents he wanted to live and work on his own as an artist. Both of them were totally shocked of this decision. His stepmother was absolutely mad and frustrated. She didn't stop cursing and screaming at him, but there was nothing to change his mind. And there he was, seven years later, captured his fate in hands, standing close to the most beautiful woman in the world. and John didn't even know her name. Suddenly she moved and groaned. Her eyelashes flickered and revealed the pretty eyes. For his great regret the expression of despair wasn't erased. But now he might understand more about this mysterious stranger. The latter one straightened a little with quite scared looking, when met his eyes.  
  
"Don't be afraid!" He said softly.  
  
"Where.am I?" Her voice was a bit cracked.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I. All my body is hurting. and I'm a bit cold. Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here."  
  
"Just stay here and relax. You are in safe place. I'll give you some hot tea to warm. Don't worry."  
  
John stood up and went to the stove. The young man filled a jagged glass with the hot liquid and went back to his guest. He lifted her a bit more and placed the glass ahead of her lips.  
  
"I know your fingers are still shaking so. I hope you don't mind." She looked at him twice more confused. "Hey, that's not poison. Drink! You'll feel better. Then we can talk.  
  
Still doubtful the woman sipped a little gulp and coughed. John kept on holding her while she was drinking. After five minutes she finished it and lay, still too weak to stay upright. The expression stayed on her face.  
  
"How are you now?"  
  
"Really, better. But I need to know what's going on here? Please, explain me!"  
  
John sat on his chair and looked at the mysterious woman thoughtfully. What was wrong with her? He knew some of the answers but nothing more.  
  
"You mean that you don't remember anything about this morning? Absolutely anything?"  
  
"No. nothing. Oh, what's going on???"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. It will be all right. I'll tell you." And he repeated the entire story from this morning. Her eyes were wide opened and shocked. Her skin turned pale, but she didn't move.  
  
"And that's all? You didn't do nothing to me while I was unconscious?"  
  
'What?" He exclaimed and felt a bot angry with her, but then remembered the way she was looking. "Hey, lady, I don't know the men you have communicated with, but I don't whore with fainted and helpless women. If I was that kind of person I would have done that in the park and leave you to die there. Anyway, do you really don't remember anything? Your name?"  
  
"My name?" She uttered. "I. I think. I remember only my name. It is. Satine.  
  
"Satine?" He repeated and smiled. "Beautiful name. Very suitable for you. But. are you sure that's all? Nothing more?"  
  
"No." Satine groaned and started crying. - "Oh. what I'm going to do now? I have nothing. No memories, no past, no future! Nothing! Even a place to live."  
  
"Hey, calm down!" John crossed her moans and squeezed her hand and rubbed the tears from her face. "You've got a shelter now. I want to help you. Not because of something else, just I know how it is to feel lonely and confused."  
  
She stopped and looked at him mistrustfully.  
  
"I know it's quite hard for you, but try to relax now. You need all your forces to fight now. And you are still not well. Why don't you sleep now? After you wake up, your memory might be refreshed."  
  
"Fine." Satine whispered and laid, closing her pretty eyes. Yes, she was still too weak. Although the excitement the woman was asleep again.  
  
"Sleep." He uttered softly. "Sleep, beautiful Satine." 


	4. Back to the Life

4. BACK TO THE LIFE  
  
John entered his studio with some packets in his hands. Satine was standing in the bed, watching the space in front of her. The young artist left the clothes on the chair and used the moment to watch her. In the last few nights he couldn't stop watching her, while he was curing her fever. It went really bad, with high temperature and all symptoms. He got very tired but tried to stay awake to give her the medicine. The thought of this beautiful creature was burning fire in his heart. What was that strange feeling inside? No, he didn't know anything about her. Today, five days after this fatal morning, Satine was much better. John coughed and the woman turned to him.  
  
"Hello, Satine, how are you now?"  
  
"Fine!" Her voice was cold and there was ice in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry you are dressed like this, but I felt uncomfortable to undress you, so I just put you the warmest thing I had." He started explaining worried of her behavior. I took some new clothes for you."  
  
John was quite embarrassed of this silence, so he started unpacking the things in front of her. She was just standing still.  
  
"It's nothing special, just the basic things. One nightgown, surely you are not very well with this shirt and some dresses."  
  
"Do you really think you can buy me with some rags?" Satine cut him off.  
  
"What?!" It was too much for John. He could understand that she was still confused, but to accuse him in such a way. But he helped her so much, why she couldn't trust him. He had to make the things clear to her. "Listen what, Satine! I don't want anything from you. May be you haven't noticed but I had got so many chances to rape you that I can't calculate them! I kept you and saved you from death in this park. Do you realize how sick you were there? Don't misunderstand me! I don't need gratitude. I would do that for anyone, got it? So, just don't make me feel like a villain.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said holding herself tightly. "I just. I wasn't sure I could trust you. And you did so much for me."  
  
"Hey, I know how you feel. When I left home, I was still young and didn't know anything of the world I was like this. It's normal. I'm not malicious so let's forget about this, ok?  
  
"Yes." For first time Satine smiled and her face became more beautiful.  
  
"So, everything's clear. I'll leave you alone to dress. Call me when you are ready."  
  
After a few minutes he heard her voice from the other room. It was great the ice between them was melted now. John opened the door and saw her laying on the bed, dressed in the nice pink nightgown. He had moved it away from the fireplace early this morning.  
  
"Well, you are looking better now. You just have to rest and soon will be completely recovered."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Satine stood silent for a moment and then smiled again. "You did so much for me and I even don't know your name."  
  
"Oh. I'm John, John Green." He introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you, John!" The young woman laughed.  
  
"Me too." He stood still and silent. "So. how are your memories? Did you remember something else."  
  
"Nothing. Just shadows. I had some strange dreams while I was fevered."  
  
"Tell me. what dreams?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I remember red. a lot of red. And someone's eyes. Green eyes. That's all. Such a blur!" She ran fingers through her crimson hair.  
  
"Don't worry now. These are piece of information and ideas, which will arrange in a special moment. Then you'll be able to see the picture. I always draw like this. First you have to get some idea what is going to be, then you leave it to develop and when you've got all pieces, express them.  
  
"You are drawing?" Satine asked with interest.  
  
"Well, yes. I'm an artist. Actually, when you found me I was finishing my last picture. Are you tired? You have soon recovered, I think you should get more sleep now."  
  
"Oh, I'm not sleepy at all. May be I'll rest a bit later but now I need to talk. about anything."  
  
"OK, I'm glad you asked me. I haven't got a lot of things to do today. Sometimes living on your own is quite boring. I used to have a room mate, but he left for France last year."  
  
"France." She uttered thoughtfully. "That reminds me something."  
  
"I caught some French accent in your voice. May be you are from there or you have lived there."  
  
"It's quite possible." Satine looked down and bit her lips. Then she tried to smile again and asked him. "Will you show me some of you works?"  
  
"Do you really want?" John asked surprised. "Well, I've got some things here. Most of them are not something remarkable, but I hope you'll like them.  
  
He went to the other room and came back with a pill of papers in his hands. Strange, but for first time in his life the artist felt nervous showing someone his paintings. It was quite new feeling. "One of so many." His inner voice told him. "What happens to you? It seems like you are falling in love with this woman. You know you shouldn't feel like this." John sighed while Satine was examining the pictures. It was quite right. No matter he knew her only for a week and she spent most of the time sleeping. It had nothing to do with the fire bursting in his heart when their eyes met. It has nothing to do with the fact that he only knew her name and nationality. John loved her in such a passionate way. And it got scared him.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Her voice crossed the confused thoughts in his mind.  
  
"Oh. sorry, Satine, what did you say? I was thinking about something.  
  
"I see." And this gorgeous smile that was melting him. "I told you your painting are wonderful. It seems you've got gift.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Most people said that. Actually everyone except The Witch. This is Cecilia, my stepmother. But she is not very impartial, because she was quite annoyed by my stupid Bohemian ideals for beauty truth, freedom and love. Well, I used that to annoy her telling about how wonderful love is. That was driving that old malice mad."  
  
Satine stared at him thoughtfully. For a moment she grew very serious, the expression on her face changed again.  
  
"What?" John asked carefully. "Is there something wrong?  
  
"No. nothing. just. you remind me someone."  
  
"Someone you have known before? May be another Bohemian. From France?"  
  
"I don't know. Your words seemed familiar to me. Like I have heard them before, but when and where - I can't tell you."  
  
"Do you see it's getting better!" The artist exclaimed affecting joy. He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember the past. "Soon you'll have more details.  
  
"Yes. I think I'll go to sleep, I'm still weak."  
  
"Ok, I just recalled I have to see one friend."  
  
She nodded and laid on the bed pulling the blankets tightly to her. His hand was on the lock when Satine said.  
  
"Hey, you cared for me while I was sick all the time, haven't you? Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No, Satine. Don't worry about me." John smiled, while he was going out. He needed to confess with someone about his feelings. 


	5. Feelings and confessions

5. FEELINGS AND CONFESSIONS  
  
  
  
  
  
John entered the half-empty café and closed the door. He smiled at James and went to his table. James Stewart had the green eyes of his brother, but the natured had given him blond hair and very pale skin. He was thin since a little boy and with the time it seemed like his flesh was disappearing. The young man had elegant fingers, which was natural for one piano player. Now he was holding a cup of tea and cigar.  
  
"Hey, I knew I would find you here. How are you?" John asked, sitting on the uncomfortable chair. "How is your new job?"  
  
"It's fine, but I think I have to ask you." James replied seriously, staring at his old friend's face. "Where have you been for so long time? We thought you have died. Oh, you are looking awful."  
  
"Wait, wait a minute. I've got so many things to tell you. You'll never believe what happened a week ago!"  
  
And he told James with great excitement about all events through the past time. The latter one was listening carefully. He didn't remember when his friend got this glitter in the eyes. Oh, everything was clear.  
  
"And you don't know anything about this woman? John, she could be anyone. This situation is strange. Is she that beautiful?"  
  
"You won't believe when you see her. The same thought of her makes something in me shiver. Satine is. divine. That's the exact word describing her. Like an angel. This is the first time I can't take my eyes from one woman. And when our eyes meet. the whole world disappears."  
  
"You are in love with her." James concluded. "Do you know what I think about this? You are mad! As I told you she could be anyone. May be Satine has got husband and family who are worried about her.  
  
"And they have left her like this?"  
  
"May be she had left them. What if she is trying to escape and lie you? Are you sure you'll like her past?"  
  
"I came to you to confess and hear your advice. And you make me feel twice more confused. For God's sake, James, you sound as your father! This is real love we bot are dreaming since we were boys. Did you remember? All we need is love."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." James looked down wrapping his hands around the cup. "Just, you are my friend and I don't want you to suffer. But what are you planning to do?"  
  
"I don't know." John ran hands through his hair with almost despaired looking. It reminded him that her memory was refreshing. "I'm not sure I want to know about her past. What if she leaves me? I even can't tell her how I feel. I'm not sure what to do."  
  
"You need to know her past, John, because even if Satine doesn't remember, there will come time when you have to face it."  
  
"That's right!" John's voice was soaked with bitterness.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we send letter for Christian in France? He must know the French Bohemian and if they have heard about this woman?"  
  
"Hmmm. why not?" The artist smiled a bit sad, but decided to think of something else. "By the way how is your brother? I haven't received anything from him."  
  
"I know as much as you. The last letter said that his play "Spectacular, Spectacular" would be released. Do you know.? I think I'll move away from here. We are too grown to stay at home, no matter that we live on our own and we are independent. So strange, he is the youngest of us but first rebelled in real way. If everything is ok with your lady, you might come with me in France."  
  
"Good idea. but a lot of things should be cleared. Thanks for everything, James.  
  
"Hey, what are the friends for? Just. be careful, John. The situation is quite complicated."  
  
"No one knows that better than me." 


	6. I Love You

6. I LOVE YOU  
  
  
  
Satine was sleeping quietly and John was standing near her. This scene was repeated every night. He loved watching her more than ever. In the last night the artist started drawing a portrait of his beloved woman. If he had asked her, she wouldn't refuse, but that wasn't the problem. Three weeks has past from the meeting with James. The best period in his life. Satine completely recovered and all the dizziness and weakness disappeared. John wrote a letter to Christian, but there was no reply. He knew the answers should be found, but was content of this uncertainty. That made him feel guilty Satine didn't remember something more than the green eyes and red color, but John got to know her much more better. And his love grew bigger and more passionate. He could trust her every little detail he had hidden from the others. She was sweet, kind, sensitive, honest and understanding. The woman of his dreams. Both of them were going out often, but Satine didn't recognize no one and anything. He met her with all his friends and they were enchanted. James confessed he could make out why the artist was so in love with this lovely person. But it was so hard to face the beauty every day without touching her, without telling her how much he loved her. Harder than so many things. John sighed and kept on drawing. *** Satine had an uneasy sleep. Different than the dreams he had since her waking up in the studio. This time she heard an arrogant voice shouting loudly at her.  
  
"You made me think you love me!"  
  
All covered with sweat the young woman was running away in her dream, trying to escape the scary voice. "No", she whispered. This was. a monster. "Noooo, help me!" "Who? Where are the green eyes? Oh, anyone, help me, save me from him!" She screamed and started shaking in despaired in vain efforts to cross the nightmare. "Noooooo!" *** John jumped from her screaming. Satine started up in her dream, completely startling. She shouted, her eyes were widely opened and her skin grew pale. The poor woman seemed like she had tasted the authentic horror. The man threw himself toward her and shook her body. Satine was trembling and couldn't stop screaming mixed-up words. The crying drowned her face.  
  
"Darling, calm down! It's only a nightmare! Please, wake up! Wake up."  
  
John hugged Satine and pressed her tightly to him. Gradually she tore apart the web of this awful dream and relaxed in his arms, sobbing and exhausted of all that happened.  
  
"It's all right, dear. Everything's all right!"  
  
She looked up at him with eyes full of tears, despair and tragedy. His love strangled him and there was no chance to resist. The feelings were more powerful than his mind. All he wanted was to calm her down and erase this expression. John held her face and slowly bowed head close to it. His finger caressed the soft skin of her cheek. Like there was something in Satine's look. He pressed lips towards her and hugged her so tightly, afraid to let her go. For a moment his breath faded away, drawn in her sweetness. The young woman didn't try to fight. She just relaxed in his arms and kissed him with the same tenderness and passion. Everything around them disappeared in uneasy blur. John asked himself if it was a dream: the most beautiful dream of his life. "And what will happen after that?" The sharp and cruel question cut his mind. He imagined the eyes full of blame and regret and decided to stop this illusion. It was too early for that. He pushed Satine away and walked out from her.  
  
"I." He uttered, keeping the tears. "I'm so sorry, dear. I don't know what's going on with me. I couldn't keep the desire. May be I'm just the person you thought I am."  
  
"Why?" Satine got up and touched his arm. Then she looked at his eyes. "Don't sorry for anything. I want that too. There's something special between us. Come on, darling, warm me." She wrapped hands around his shoulders and drew him to touch her. It was too much for both of them to hide their feelings. John kissed her again and after that they made love in the most sensual and beautiful way in his life. The physical love couldn't compare with the fire and the sparkle flowing between them. May be it was wrong, but now it wasn't important. An hour later the new lovers relaxed in each other's arms, full of happiness and calm. If there was a paradise it could be just like this moment. One of the last real sweet events.  
  
"Satine." He muttered, suddenly caught by the disturbing thoughts, while was caressing her skin and hair. "Do you. think it was right? I mean, you still don't remember anything concrete. The picture is more complicated and puzzling than I imagined. What if you have got husband and family? What if there is another one who loves you like I do? Every time I think this could happened my heart stops beating.  
  
"I don't think that the man I heard in my dream had been very kind with me. And you know how I was looking when you had found me. I don't know what had happened in the past. But I know that the feeling between us is too beautiful and clear to be wrong."  
  
"But. what will happen when we found out about your past? I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be afraid, John. I won't leave you."  
  
"Yes. I hope so." He smiled and held her more tightly, while all his worries faded away. John was sure everything would be all right.  
  
If only he knew.  
  
~ Please, people, don't hate me after this chapter, I'm not Anti Christian or something like this. Remember: THIS IS NOT THE END. A lot of things will happen in the future chapters and everything will be much more different in the end of the story. 


	7. An Old Friend

7. AN OLD FRIEND  
  
  
  
John was working over Satine's portrait when he heard the knocking on the door. He sighed and went to open it. The young woman was out for an hour for some shopping and he decided to use that time to make some details. There was no need to see her; her image was sealed in his mind so clear. A few days has past since they became lovers. John tried not to think of her mysterious past and she stopped talking about this. Everything was so simple and. just happy. Every inhibition faded away with the words: "I won't leave you." He opened the door and in front of him stood a young man with chestnut- brown hair, green eyes and black coat. His face was quite pale.  
  
"Christian! So good to see you!" The artist exclaimed and let him enter. Then they hugged like brothers and sat on the chairs around the wood table.  
  
"What are you doing back in London? I thought you are in Paris and enjoy the success of your play. James and I were planning to go and live there too."  
  
"A lot of things happened there, John." Christian bit his lips and now his friend notice how worried the young man was. "Great, and not so great. At the moment I'm terribly confused."  
  
"You sound quite serious, Chris. Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"A lot of things." The writer repeated slowly. "But, I'll tell you everything from the beginning. It started after I arrived in Paris. I met some local Bohemian from Monmartre. After I recited them some lyrics, they choose me to write the play, which would be released in the Moulin Rouge. I had to go to the show and talk with the courtesan, who would be lead actress and recite her some poetry. She. I can't find words to describe her - the most beautiful and fiery woman I've ever seen. When our eyes met I. went mad, like anything was possible and there was no salvation: a love at first sight. After the show I went in her room. Everything seemed so strange. I was terribly nervous and she - really advancing, trying to seduce me. All the words faded away from my mind. And then I just looked at the sky while the woman was throwing herself in "ecstasy" and everything just. arranged. I sang the best song I had just written in my brain. She seemed completely amused and stopped yelling, just listening to the words. Then we danced like we've been through the stars. In this moment I was completely sure this was love. But soon I understood she had mistaken me with someone else: the Duke. The financier who would make the play possible. Right in the moment I held her, he and Harold Ziddler, the owner of Moulin Rouge, entered. I could barely hide myself. And she tried to make the things right, dancing like mad in front of the man while they were left alone. She started reciting the words of my song and told him she had just found out the meaning of these lyrics and that they had to be together in the opening night. After the Duke was gone, the courtesan started yelling at me and fainted because of the nervosity. I placed her on the bed and while I was trying to wake her up, he came back and grew really mad about this scene. She regained consciousness and with all her artistic talent made him think it was rehearsal. The fact that the Bohemians entered in this moment convicted him a little more. Than I told what the play was about. Thank God, he believed the story and agreed to finance the play. And everyone was content of this denouement. The same night I saw her singing on the Elephant. I couldn't resist and went to her. I asked her if it was true that she loved me. She told me she was a courtesan and couldn't love. Then I started talking and singing about the real love and how we're made for loving each other. At first she laughed and mocked at me, but after that we cleared our feelings. Everything seemed so perfect, we had met every day and we've got a lot of occasions to see each other. She made everything to avoid the Duke who became quite angry with all this. And this game continued until the day Ziddler found out about our secret love. He told Satine she had to leave me.  
  
"What?!" John exclaimed jumping from his chair. "Satine?"  
  
"Yes." Christian said puzzled. "That's her name."  
  
"No!" The artist's eyes became wider. "I met a woman in the park, completely wretched and fevered with French accent in her voice. Her name is Satine. She had amnesia. Now. I'm living with her."  
  
"What?" It was Christian's turn to exclaim.  
  
"John, I'm here." They heard a voice from the stairs. After a minute, the door was opened and Satine appeared. She was smiling but her smile got freeze when she saw the guest. The young woman grew paler and dropped the things in her hand, which wrapped up her throat.  
  
"Ch. Christian."  
  
With these words she fainted. 


	8. I Remember

8. I REMEMBER  
  
  
  
"Satine!" John cried and rushed toward her, taking her head.  
  
"What." Christian started and then everything arranged in front of his eyes. "Oh God, you both."  
  
"Chris, it's not time for that. Help me, please."  
  
Christian went to his friend and they placed the fainted Satine on the bed. Then he turned to John and told him with arising anger.  
  
"I think you owe me an explanation."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry." The artist uttered and locked fingers together. "If I knew that she is your beloved, I would never even touch her. You must believe me.  
  
"Believe you?" The young man glared at him on the verge of bursting. "You had seduced one woman with no memories, you had used her in the most disgusting way I could ever imagine. How long did it take, John?"  
  
"That's not true! All I wanted was to help her. I didn't plan to fall in love with Satine."  
  
"Love? Do you know the meaning of this word?"  
  
"Shut up! What do you know? Why did you leave her like this? Do you know how was she looking, when I found her? Where have you been, Christian?"  
  
"If I had been able to do anything, I would come and get her out of your lustful arms. Why did you do that, John? You were my best friend."  
  
"And I still am, don't you realize that? How could I know who is she?"  
  
"Please! Stop!" A weak voice crossed the angry talking. Satine had regained consciousness and was watching them. "Don't scold right now."  
  
"Satine, are you all right?" Christian asked kneeling close to her.  
  
"I remember now! Everything cleared in my mind when I saw you, Christian. The Moulin Rouge, our meeting and secret love, the Duke, the reveal, the morning I told you I didn't love you and then the opening night. Oh and our return to London. You died." She started crying.  
  
"Please, darling, calm down. I'm here."  
  
"Will you both explain me what's going on here?" John asked twice more puzzled and confused than ever. "You can think I'm the most evil person in the world, but I don't understand even a word of what you are telling."  
  
"He." Satine started without looking them into the eyes. "Christian is my lover, John." "Oh, that's perfectly clear." He said with bitterness. "He told me everything until the moment of reveal. Then a lot of thing brought into light and there was no chance to understand the end of the story."  
  
"It's quite simple. The Duke found out too and Satine had to sleep with him not to break everything. But she couldn't do that and we both decided to escape. Rather ironic, isn't it? In the morning she came back telling me that all the love between us was a lie." Christian clenched teeth, lost ability to talk of the jealousy and anger in him.  
  
"But he returned on the opening night in the end of the play to pay me for this." Satine kept on the tale. "I. I just couldn't stand on this pain and the loss of love. So I crossed all the lies and fear and asked him to forgive me. Everything seems completely perfect. But it wasn't. We decide to come back in London because we were afraid of the Duke's people. If we only knew. *** Satine and Christian disembarked from the ship, holding each other arm. They were happier than ever, joined in their love, happy and free of everything. Obligations, prejudices and past life. The couple was coming back in England to start their new life again. They would stay in Paris, but it was still dangerous there and everything reminded horrible the past.  
  
The young woman smiled at him while they were walking toward the port and kissed him again, without ability to keep her emotions. Christian felt in the same way, so they stop for a moment to enjoy the love and happiness. Now they would have each other for the rest of their life. Forever.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I have to stop you, my dear lovebirds, but you have to face your destiny." Greasy familiar voice sounded. They separated and looked at the rat-faced man with small eyes and sinister smile. "Finally you are here, caught in my trap."  
  
Satine cried quietly and pressed tightly to Christian. The Duke! What was he doing there?  
  
"How did you understand."  
  
". where are you two going? Oh, penniless musician. You still can't realize how powerful I am! It was a matter of time. It all is meaningless now."  
  
"Leave us alone!" Satine shouted ready to tear his eyes.  
  
"No one can leave me, sweetheart. You are no exception of that rule."  
  
In the next few minutes everything happened so fast. The Duke threw himself to the couple and pushed Satine away, pulling out a gun. He and Christian started fighting and the pistol would shoot every moment. The young woman screamed at them to stop. Soon a gunshot shook the calm night air. Thick red blood started running between the two men. The expression on the Duke's nasty face changed and he fell on the ground. Christian got up and looked at the corpse with loathing. He turned his back and directed to Satine.  
  
Suddenly a shoot was heard behind his back and before the young man could realize, he fell unconscious and bleeding. Reclining the nobleman fired with last forces. All the hatred and anger fulfil Satine's heart and she rushed toward this disgusting, dirty rat. She wanted to be sure he is dead and kicked him as hard she could. The Duke fell in the dark, cold water and didn't came on the surface. Her excitement took short time. Satine ran to Christian, who wasn't moving, all covered with blood. The hysteria started entrancing her.  
  
"Somebody helps!!!!!" She screamed as loudly as she could. "Come here, fast, he will die." 


	9. Christian's story

9. CHRISTIAN'S STORY  
  
  
  
"And the doctor came and told me you are dead." Satine kept on talking with shaking of emotion voice. "I fell into hysterics and didn't want to believe that it happened. I couldn't stand there any longer and ran away. I was really out of my mind and thought I have lost you." She stopped and caught her throat.  
  
"Yes." Christian said with constrained voice. "But I didn't die. As you can see."  
  
"What happened with you?" John just now dared open his mouth. He was absolutely rocked by the confessions, not able even to think.  
  
"The doctor made a mistake. I was still alive but very badly wounded. I woke up in a room, full of other corpses. It must have been the same night, because I would have been buried. I had fever, my body was covered with sweat and I couldn't see the things clear. The pain was all over me. Everything was a blur in front of my eyes. But something told me I have to stand up and leave this place. May be it was the thought of you, Satine. Every movement was hurting me terribly, but I didn't give up. In the end I fell on the ground and all my forces left me. I couldn't change the position at all. Thank God, soon someone entered the room and saw me. Then this person went for help. This was the last clear memory in my mind. I regained consciousness after some days in a hospital. I was still weak and I have to stay there for quite long time until my completely recovering. During that time I asked them if they knew something about the woman who had been with me. In vain. When I was discharged, I went to look for the doctor who had examined me. But he couldn't give me more information and said that she had run away after my "death" and that she had been very upset. Then I decided to go and talk with you, John, to help me. I had lost James's new address and I had no one to turn to. Who can expect I'll have such a great luck." Christian finished bitterly looking at his friend with hatred.  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Satine whispered. "The most important is that you are alive."  
  
"Oh, really?" Christian said through clenched teeth. "I thought you were happy in his arms."  
  
"How could you say that?" She got freeze.  
  
"Obviously the wolf may lose his teeth but never his nature. You can't be truthful for long time, my love."  
  
"What?" The young woman was getting angry. "You are blaming me? Do you know what I have past through when I thought you were dead? That I completely lost my mind and I have been within an inch of death. If John hadn't found me.  
  
"Oh, yes, and you were so grateful that decided to pay in kind?"  
  
"That's enough, Christian! If you have to blame someone, that's me."  
  
"I haven't finished. You've got even bigger fault. You have used her."  
  
"Yes, you have already told me. I didn't plan that. I didn't know I would fall in love with her. It just happened. Tell me, how could I know.  
  
"No matter who was she, you haven't got right to make one woman with amnesia your lover! I had never expected that from you. You are worst even than the Duke."  
  
"Stop with this! He isn't lying you nor do I! Why do you complicate the things so much? If I had remembered.  
  
"And if you hadn't, you would have lived happy and content with him? And if I came after 20 years, you would have said: Sorry, darling, but I didn't remember for you?"  
  
"Stop! I'm not allowing you insult her anymore. Calm down, Christian. You behave like a child."  
  
"Yes, my dear friend." The writer's green eyes flashed in dangerous fire. "I was child, when I thought you are truthful and wouldn't give me up never. So pity, don't you think? But now I'm grown up and I can't stand on this ridiculous theatre."  
  
With these words the young man jumped and straightened to the door. Satine went after him on the verge of crying.  
  
"Please, don't go away! We must think."  
  
"There's nothing we must think of. Everything is clear. I wish both of you long and happy life. Don't think of the poor fool." And he left the room, slamming the door.  
  
"Christian, no!" She tried to follow him, but John stopped her.  
  
"Leave him." He said.  
  
"What?!" Satine turned round and looked at him with puzzled, wide opened eyes. "We can't just forget about this."  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean that. Just it's pointless to talk with Christian right now. When he is angry and hurt he stops thinking right. He didn't want to tell us these things. He'll walk a little and will find out it's meaningless to be cross. Believe me, he'll be back very soon.  
  
Satine was staying at the doorway with the same despaired expression. She went slowly to the table and collapsed on the chair. The young woman buried face in her hands. He could hear her suppressed sobbing, but didn't dare go and help her manage with this. John wasn't sure he had got the right for this.  
  
"It's all my fault. If I wasn't so hysterical, it all wouldn't happen."  
  
"Satine, don't blame yourself. No one is guilty. We all became victims of the circumstances. It's not suitable time for blaming. Don't worry now."  
  
He couldn't say anything else but in his heart knew the answer. The artist felt the lump in his throat, which started strangling him. "Why?" 


	10. Anger

10. ANGER  
  
  
  
Christian was walking fast on the damp street and didn't notice anything around him. He was completely lost in angry thoughts and felt so hurt that he wanted to kill someone. It was still unbelievable. Satine and John! He hadn't expect such a "surprise", everything but this. The hatred, bitterness and jealousy went in his mind and dim it. Obviously his love was impossible and couldn't overcome every circumstance. He should have found out that since the snags were clear to see. But, as people say, love is blind. He was too fond of her to notice that not everything was right with them. But part of him was glad that a drunk or harsh man hadn't found her. For this Christian should have been thankful to John, for helping her in this heavy moment. Even with bad thoughts. The young man stopped. What if he was telling the truth? How could a living creature resist Satine: her beauty, her personality and the shining in her eyes. May be it was just as they had said. Unexpected love. Christian remembered the first night he saw her in the Moulin Rouge. She was so irresistible. It was impossible to not fall in love with her, no matter how sincere and clear your mind is. For a moment he imagined how John was feeling right now. "No!" An inner voice crossed these confused thoughts. "They gave you up and mocked at you." "Well, that obviously is not true. What if I was instead of him? John was right. I behaved like a child. And I told my darling Satine so horrible things. She must be so hurt. I must come back there and apologize." When Christian left the studio his wish was to go away from London, to leave them here and to come back never. In France, or anywhere. The most important was to run away. But the escape wouldn't solve the problem. He was to face the destiny and three of them to decide the breaking of their triangle. Determined Christian turned back and directed to John's studio.  
  
~ Quite short chapter, but I didn't want to make too many details, because the next two chapters are the denouement of the story. Thanks to my reviewers! 


	11. You Will Always Be In My Heart

11. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART  
  
  
  
John apologized and told Satine he had to stay alone for a while, to thin about this situation. He left the room and sat on a chair near the window. The young man leaned and lit a cigar. The despair started fulfilling his heart. This triangle's solve was clear for him, but it was still too hard to accept her. The artist remembered his first meeting with the beautiful young woman. He didn't suspect she would give him so much joy, love. and pain. John just wanted to help one confused soul. Now the things were different. He was in love with her. There was no doubt about. The greatest passion in his love, so flaming and sweet that made him sure he want to spend the rest of his life with her. Satine. Even her name was lighting a fire inside of him. No matter about all other mysterious fact. But they did matter. The meeting with Christian assured the. John couldn't live in the sweet fog of ignorance forever. The life wasn't fair, but what could he do about that? He took one woman who didn't belong to him, if it wasn't the incident on the port, now she would be with Christian, his best friend. Their friendship. Another circumstance. How could he take out the love from Christian? It would the meanest and mot selfish act in his life. John would suffer of pang of conscience all his life. In every way someone would be hurt. It depended on him how much pain would be caused. The evil part of his mind was telling him to send Christian to blazes, to forget about the entire story and run away with Satine. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Go, while she is still confused, lie to her. But don't let her go to him." "No, I can't do that!" "OK, Johnny, be a noble fool if you wish that!" It was the most suitable time to say goodbye with her, while his friend wasn't here. Full of pain, the young man got up and entered the other room. Satine was sitting on the chair gazing at the door. But when she heard the creak turned to him and said quickly. "We need to talk, John." "Yes, that's true. I must tell you my decision. But. not before I do this. He held her hands and set her up straight. She moved nervously. "It's not suitable time for this. He." "Shhh. It is important for me." John kissed her in the most tender and soft way he had ever kissed. It was the sweetest and mots bitter, because he knew this was the last time he could caress and touch the beautiful Satine. Their last kiss. it was so horrible to stop right now, but it was necessary. "I. wanted to tell you that I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. You were the first person in the world who made me feel this way. I'll have a special place for you. When you need help, when you need friend. To lose you. well, it will be painful. But I can't be with you anymore. I have no excuse. You belong to him."  
  
"Wait. you are telling me goodbye?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Let's face the facts, Satine. If the Duke hadn't attacked you, you would have been with Christian. We would have meet again, but in different way. You love him and he loves you too. He is the one who got you out of the Moulin Rouge. He had saved you. I." He sighed. "I don't think I would have done that if I was instead of him. I'm selfish.  
  
"No, you are not! If you were, now this conversation would be different."  
  
"For God's sake, I'm trying to make it easier. Christian and you are connected long before you and me. We just met in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It is impossible love. Don't feel guilty for me. All I want is your happiness. He could make you happy."  
  
"But I promised I would never leave you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to give you harm."  
  
"I'm setting you free of your promise. Don't worry about me. Just go ahead and be happy."  
  
Satine didn't reply and just sat back on the chair, leaning on the table. She looked sad and thoughtful.  
  
"You gave me so much and I'm repaying you in this way."  
  
"That's the second reason I don't want our love affair to keep on. I have no wish for gratitude. I would never be sure if you really love me or you are sorry for the fool John Green.  
  
"I really loved you." Satine whispered. "I really love you. I mean, I'm still deeply fond of Christian, it hasn't changed. But I have got a corner in my heart. Only for you."  
  
"That's enough, darling. May be in another life, under any other circumstances we will be together. But not now. In this life you must be with Christian.  
  
"Thanks. for everything." 


	12. She Belongs To You

12. SHE BELONGS TO YOU  
  
  
  
Christian rushed into the studio, hoping he is not late. What if they had decided to leave? Well, the young man wasn't out for so long time, it was impossible, but he felt worried. His heart calmed down when he saw Satine, sitting near the table. Obviously she was waiting for him. Christian decided to not slow down the things. He grabbed hear arms and embraced her tightly, covering her skin and hair with kisses. She didn't resist and hugged him too.  
  
"Forgive me!" he whispered. "Forgive me all these terrible nonsense I told you! It's not your fault. Oh, I hate myself for being so cruel and mindless.  
  
"It's all right, darling. Everything will be all right." She said and smiled a bit. Then he separated from her and uttered.  
  
"Well, we must decide what are we going to do. This situation can not take any longer. I need to know."  
  
"We have already decided!" Satine replied running had through her hair.  
  
"What?" His face grew paler. "You mean. You are staying with."  
  
"Yes, I'm staying with you, Christian. From now until our dying day."  
  
"I." The writer stammered. "I can't believe that! Is it a truth or a dream? What about John?"  
  
"John is withdrawing." They heard his voice behind. He was staying at the doorway watching at them. The couple hadn't noticed the artist but he had seen everything and now was sure that his decision was right. "All between Satine and me is over, Chris. I would be real villain if I even try keeping her for me. I don't deny my feelings. That's impossible, but I'm strong to give up. She belongs to you. We all know that and it's meaningless to lie each other."  
  
"Are you sure you won't give up your words later?" Christian asked. "It's hard decision."  
  
"My dear friend, I though you had know me better. You know I always keep my promises. I'll never touch or kiss Satine in other way than just as a friend. You both can be calm." He made and effort to smile, but the young man and woman saw the pain in his blue eyes.  
  
"I wasn't right for you, John. I insulted you a lot and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."  
  
"You are forgiven. Just do everything to make her happy. She has got that right, because Satine is a special woman."  
  
"I'll do that. She is safe with me."  
  
Satine couldn't speak, seized with feelings looked at them. She was happy that the entire story was over, that the triangle was over and felt happy. All her wishes came true. But. a corner in her heart was hurting for John. But nothing could be done now."  
  
"Thank you." Satine repeated with trembling voice. "Thank you for all you had done for us."  
  
"Hey, listen, I don't want anyone of you to thank me." John said a bit annoyed. "I did that because I had to. Nothing more. I hope this sacrifice won't be in vain. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I need being alone. I don't want to chase you away, but it would be quite uncomfortable now."  
  
"Oh, sure." Christian said moving nervously. "I didn't intend."  
  
"But." John kept on. "I at least can give you James's new address. Wait for me."  
  
After few seconds he returned with a piece of paper. John gave it to Christian and smiled again. "He can give you shelter. It would be beginning for both of you."  
  
The writer gathered the paper and put it in his pocket. Then he held Satine's hand and war ready to leave.  
  
"Well, that's all. Will we meet again?"  
  
"May be." John uttered. "One day. After a bit longer time. We will need that to accept everything. Goodbye. friends."  
  
"Goodbye, John."  
  
There was nothing more to be said. With these words the young couple turned back and left the studio. John Green didn't see them long time after this meeting. 


	13. Love Hurts

13. LOVE HURTS  
  
  
  
John was watching them to disappear in the distance, sitting on the window. Suddenly he couldn't see even their shadows. Christian and Satine left his life forever. This was the end of everything. He couldn't keep the tears, welling up in his eyes since the decision was taken. John grabbed his head and collapsed on the floor, desperately sobbing. At the beginning it was quite crying, but it turn into roar of wounded animal. His nails got into the skin of his face and left red scars. John didn't care about the physical pain. It couldn't compare with the feeling of loss and sorrow in his heart. The young man couldn't stop, it was too much for one day. He heard knocking from the lower floor, but didn't pay attention. What was their problem? Some noise? He had just divided with the love of his life and had the right of unburdening all the sadness and hurt.  
  
"Satine." John whispered, wrapping hands around his neck. He wanted to die right now if it was impossible never to see hear again, to touch her skin and hair, to hear the sonorous voice and look at the sparkling eyes. Why everything should end in such a cruel and painful way? Why all his dreams were ruined? "One thing is sure." He thought through the ocean of misery. "I chose that. Now I have to pay for every precious minute with this angel. I took someone else's beloved. If now I'm like this, it's just because of me."  
  
"How am I going to live without you?"  
  
For a moment John wished if he had never gone to the park in this so far and cold morning. "No! How could I even think about this?" No matter how much he was suffering, this was the most beautiful period in his life. What if she was dead right now? And he would never know the true love with all its light and dark sides. Yes, now he knew everything about that feeling he had adored since his earlier years. It was the greatest thing in the world, to feel so connected with someone as you are breathing together and your heart is beating in one rhythm. This fire, this passion in the blood which is driving you mad, everything is so good. Like a paradise. Yes, this was the best word describing the weeks with Satine. Heaven. But when the things go wrong, this magic turns to nightmare. The love and every good feeling inside are becoming pain, sorrow and wounds. And the worst were the memories. The features of her face, her body, her smile, everything he loved. John would remember all this in his lonely nights, dreaming of her. His only solace would be in the dreams. The young man remembered one song.  
  
"Is it written in the stars, are we paying for some crime, is that all in we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time. Is this God's experiment In which we have no say. In which we are given paradise, But only for a day!"  
  
This was his situation. She was happy right now and he hoped she wouldn't feel guilty for long time. But how John was supposed to forget his true love? He got up and shaking went to the other room leaning in front of the fireplace. He stared at the gleeds. His hand touched a piece of paper. The artist took it in front of his look. Satine's portrait. It woke up loads of tears. He pressed it towards his chest. It was almost finished and seemed really good and detailed. "May be I should keep it? It will be. a memory of my beloved."  
  
"No! The pictures in my head are enough! I can draw her face in my mind every time. Let's not make things worst than they are."  
  
With these words John decisively took the paper and threw it in the fire. The flame swept it and destroyed every bit of it. The beautiful face was burning faster than he thought.  
  
"Farewell, Satine!" John whispered sadly. "Farewell, beautiful Satine. Be happy!"  
  
He got up and rubbed his tears. Then all the dizziness and sorrow in his behavior disappeared. With furious energy the young man packed his things. After less than half an hour everything he owned was in condition for leaving. "There must have evening trains for Paris."  
  
His trip to France would have started earlier than he suspected.  
  
~ Song used: "Written in the stars" by Elton John and LeAnn Rimes. 


End file.
